OTP Prompts: StanleyxNarrator
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: A collection of various OTP prompts and aus found on tumblr.


A/N: I left this mostly unedited (other for spelling mistakes) I apologize if its horrible. Due to roleplaying I have neglected fanfiction completely, so I´m posting this little thing to get back into writing.

"Who are you and why are you in my ap-apartment?"

Stanley told himself his voice did not tremble at the end. He sounded as firm and fearless as anyone would sound if they'd found a mysterious tall figure in their dark kitchen at three am. The other turned around slowly and faced the scared brunette with an unimpressed expression and-

Holy shit, his eyes were glowing.

Stanley nearly dropped the letter opener her was using as a weapon. There was a long pause, neither moved. Then the stranger scowled and the blue glow of his eyes flared up to something stronger.

"Good question." He said, his voice low, smooth, accented- Stanley felt his knees weaken. What a lovely voi- no Stanley! Focus! He could be dangerous!

"Who are you and what am I doing in your apartment? What do you want?"

"Wait, what do I want?"

The other sneered. "Yes what do you want? Why did you summon me?"

"I-" Stanley shook his head. What? "Summon? I didn´t call you if that's what you m-mean. I don´t know who- hey!"

In a blink of an eye, the stranger had moved from the kitchen to its doorway and grabbed Stanley´s arm, dragging him through his own house as the man sputtered and protested. They ended up in Stanley´s bedroom, littered with clothes, an empty pizza box and multiple bottles of alcohol. The TV was on and a couple made out noisily.

The brunette began to explain that he hadn´t expected any guests – this was why it was so messy and he had gotten drunk because he was celebrating his birthday, but something caught his eyes and stopped him.

On the other side of the room, in the corner on that brown mini table he had bought off a neighbor last year was a full set of candles, red paint and a thawed raw chicken along with a few kitchen knives.

He frowned. "What the hell?"

"Exactly!" The other exclaimed. "What the hell where you doing summoning demons at midnight whilst drunk?"

"I-I..er must´ve thought…"

"What, that it would be funny? You just had to see? Well, guess what kid! I! Cant! Leave! You messed something up horribly and literally chained me to this shithole of an apartment."

"H-hey! Compared to hell, my apartment´s nice!"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. The other grabbed Stanley by the shirt and pulled him close until their noses were almost touching.

"How would you know?" The demon spat hatefully. "You´ve never been to hell."

"Yes, we-well no but I can imagine…" Stanley trailed off in fear of getting the other madder and possibly being killed. Or tortured.

He swallowed hard, trying to think of an apology and not how the demon smelled of bricks and wood and cinnamon.

Fortunately he was placed back on the ground and released.

"Oh what will I do _now_? I can´t go back to hell, I can´t search for a new place, even if I could leave, the Holy Ones will find me for _sure_. I´m a bird without a perch, a fox without a hole, a alligator without a s-"

"Why don´t you just live with me?" Stanley asked innocently. Truth be told, he felt sorry for the glow eyed demon. Besides…it does get rather lonely here. He doesn't have contact with his neighbors, his coworkers disregard him completely. He was a sad, boring man with a less-than-average life.

But he had hospitality and a wide array of cacti and a double be-

His face flared up instantly. No.

"Oh, I can think of a couple reasons," the taller man interrupted Stanley´s thoughts. "1, you´re a human. 2, you´re a human. 3, you´re a human. 4, you´re a-"

"Okay! Okay, I get it."

"But…I have no other choice." The demon sighed.

"I´ll be a good housemate." Stanley promised, trying to repress his unexplainable giddiness.

"Wonderful," The other kicked a beer can. "You´re going to bed and tomorrow I want you to clean your room. How can you live in this chaos? Ugh. I need coffee." He marched out, still muttering angrily under his breath.

Stanley watched him, unable to stop the grin from spreading. "Goodnight, mom~!" He called out teasingly before giggling. His amusement was cut short at a sudden voice next to his ear.

"Call me that again and I´ll cook you for tomorrow´s dinner, you cheeky shit."

Stanley turned wide eyed, but there was no one there. "Okay, sorry!" he said, pulling the blanket up to his nose to hide the ever present smile.

"Goodnight…sir?"

A sigh came from the darkness. "…call me Jonathan."

Silence.

The brunette collapsed into another set of giggles while the demon just cursed.

A/N: Fun fact! **Jonathan** means "gift of God"


End file.
